Lost moments Reclaimed
by Marcie Gore
Summary: New Grandpa Rumple gives Emma a one-of–a-Kind gift. Ships Rumbelle and Swanfire if you squint but mostly Emma with guy she chose Henry
1. Chapter 1

Lost moments, Reclaimed

Marcie Ann Gore

New Grandpa Rumple gives Emma a one-of–a-Kind gift.

Alternative Universe.

Gold woke up sooner.

Standard Disclaimers apply; Ships Swanfire and Rumbelle; If you squint, Mostly Emma with the Guy she chose Henry.  
Mr. Gold is in an uncharacteristically cheerful mood, singing Christmas carols. He usually hated the holidays in this world because it was a time for families. He hasn't had a family for centuries. Suddenly he has found his beloved son and he has Belle back. To make things more interesting, he has a grandson, Henry. He's known the boy since he was a babe but as his grandchild only for a few months.

It had taken him a while to convince Emma and his son Baefire, or Neal as he insists on being called now, that he meant the boy no harm and just wanted to be his Grandfather. He may have been the dark one for more years than he cares to remember; then as Mr. Robert Gold, the most feared man in Storybrooke, Maine; but neither version of him could help but love young Henry.  
Oh, the boy has reminded him of his son since he was a baby. As he grew, the similarities became both more comforting and painful. At its' worst it had hurt to look at the dark haired, hazel-eyed child as he walked home from school or his "castle." Regina had no right to tear it down. Marco could've easily made it safe for the boy to play in it again. Every child needs a place to himself. She was just envious that Henry and Emma had a place that was just theirs in the best times. The sight of the boy could make his worst day brighter just by saying "Hi" as he passed by. His smile could light the town for a year. That was what most reminded him of Bae, along with his bravery and quick mind. Even though the boy didn't quite trust him even as a tyke, Henry had always had a place in his heart. Now He wanted to build a real relationship with the boy.

He'd respected Emma since she came to town, not just because she was the savior. She'd stood up to him on more than one occasion; She hadn't done it in a vindictive way Like Regina. Her reasons for standing against him had been to set a good example for her sweet trusting boy as well as for the well-being of the town she'd started to care about. Sure, it had taken her moths to break the curse and find out that Henry wasn't the only family she had, But love had conquered evil just as he had seen in the old land nearly 30 years ago . To her credit, she was a good mother to his Grandson, certainly light years better than Milah had been to Bae even before she left them.

If he hadn't had Regina cast the curse, Emma would've still had Henry Even though he'd most likely carry a different name but he was sure the boy's being born wasn't just one of the few pleasant consequences of the curse. He was meant to be, no matter where or how Emma had grown up. Her giving birth to him as a poor former foster child in jail. He hated to think of that part had leaded her to give up the boy moments after he was born. She had missed so many wonderful milestones he'd in with reveled in with Bae. Grandpa Rumple had spent the last 11 years making sure she'd get to experience them in manner of speaking when she came to break the curse. He'd only been waiting for the proper time to give his gift to the Princess.

He goes to his vault and digs past a few contracts, jewels, and Bae's cloak he enchanted. "There they are; all of the Photos and video I managed to take of the Lad as he's grown up."

"It is a good thing that Her Highness thought I was a friend most of Henry's Formative Years. It gave me a chance to play 'Uncle' at his birthday parties and such. I knew the savior would ache to know what she missed with her son."

Mr. Gold looks at the clock. "5:30 and the town is peaceful. Ms Swan should be calling it a day and be headed home For a quiet night with her family."

He dials her personal cell number. "Hello Miss Swan, I'd like you to drop by the Shop on your way home."

"WHAT is it, Gold? Someone Break in and steal Mrs. Potts?"

"What?" He asks. Then he remembers the Disney movie. "Very clever, Daughter in law. No, it's important, but not urgent; bring Henry if you can, I'd like to see him too."

"Daughter in law, In Neil's dreams. I'll come with Henry in a few minutes. He's here with me. He spent his first day of Christmas break with me. Poor kid probably bored out of his skull. He'll be glad to see you, I'm sure. I don't know what you did but he likes being with you now."

Mr. Gold smiles and hums as he hangs up the phone. "This should be fun."  
A few moments later, they come in the shop. Emma with her gun cocked; Henry practically bouncing.

"What's the trouble Gold?" Emma asks.

"Nothing, I just want to give you a Christmas gift."

Emma looks skeptical.  
"Come on Mom, its Christmas. I have an idea what it is," Henry says, his eyes lighting up like the giant Christmas tree in Snow and David's living room.

"OK, kid, I'll try to trust him."  
He asks Emma, "What is your biggest regret about giving up your son?"

"That I wasn't there to watch him grow up before he was ten. I missed so many big things. His first steps. His first words. His first day at school," Emma says.

"I can't give you those years back, but I can show you some of the things you missed." He hands her a box with holly patterns and a bow. "The packaging is simple, but I assure you what's inside is Priceless."

She opens it and finds a photo album and baby book. She opens the baby Book first.

Henry Daniel Mills  
Born May 31, 2002 at 8: 15 pm  
17 inches long  
4 1/2 Pounds

Arrived home June 12 2002  
First Smile: 6 weeks  
First laugh: 3 months

Cut his first tooth at 3 months  
Turned over at 7 months

Crawling at 7 and 1/2 months

First steps: 1 year, exactly.  
First word: "Kitty" 10 months. Said "momma" at one year and 4 months.

"Wow," Emma says with a smile.

"You think that's impressive? Your son was Reading at age 3"

"HE was?" she asks.  
"Yes. It happened in my shop. A book about cats. I'll find the book and a few videotapes while you look at the photos."

She didn't believe he was reading so I gave him a book about Dinosaurs. I knew He'd never seen them. Our town's excuses for a news paper.

"I knew he's smart by the way he tracked me down and other things, but I never knew he was that smart."

"Yes," He says.

Suddenly she feels like she's experiencing the events she viewing the pictures. She feels she's there when he's taking his first steps. She feels like she's a guest at his first birthday party. She feel Henry's excitement at Christmas At age 3 when he gets his red tricycle.

"Is this Gold's magic or her imagination?" Emma thinks.

Henry is entranced by the images even though he's probably seen the pictures hundreds of times. Maybe it's because he's seeing the through Emma's eyes.  
"I found the video tapes, Dearie," He tells her.

"You have a VCR?" She asks. "Of course. This is Storybrooke, a town stuck in the 80s"

"Even if we weren't 'stuck in the 80s' as you put it, I can still conjure up one," he informs her with a smile.

He puts the First tape in the player. She sees A very cute baby in stroller in Gold's shop with Regina standing behind the baby. He babbles in a way that says he knows what he's saying whether or not anyone else does. He seems frustrated that no one is giving him the answers he wants them to . Then Mr. Gold opens the door and a small black and white kitten with white paws prances in. The older man tells the cat "Shoo" but Henry seems to have other ideas. He reaches out his chubby arms and says "kitty," then tries to grab it the tail.

In the present, Henry seems embarrassed by his younger self. "I can't believe I did that. I was such a weird kid."

"No, you weren't, Kid. That was so cute." She smiles bigger than he's ever seen her smile except maybe when she came home from the Enchanted Forest with his grandma.

The next video is him toddling across the living room of The Mayor's mansion. In the living room, He bumps into the couch and falls. then the coffee table. each time, he picks himself up only tearing up a little. He even pushes until he removes the troublesome baby gate away from the stair case, but Regina catches him before he can make it up the stairs.

This has Emma roaring with laughter "That's Henry for you. That shouldn't surprise me at all. You are smart," Emma says with pride.

Henry blushes. "She did say I was a handful as a baby."

"You certainly were, young man, but so was your father. He tried to ride the sheep dog when he was small. He managed to do it a couple of times. I caught him. The dog whimpering tipped me off if I didn't see it first." They all laugh at this story.

"I wish cameras existed in the Enchanted Forest. It'd be great blackmail material against Neal," Emma says.

"I do too, but not for blackmail. It is one of my favorite memories of him as a little boy." He shows her a book titled "The Child's Guide to Dinosaurs," by Dr. Richard Camel.

"I think I remember that," Henry says, smiling.

He puts another tape in the VCR. Henry is three in it.

"As much I'd like to believe my son is a genus and reading at the age of barely 3, I think it's impossible. ' The Big Soft Book of Cats' is his favorite book. I've read it to him almost every day since I bought it for him for his birthday." Regina says.  
"That may be true, but I have a feeling the child can read," Mr. Gold says. "I have a book he couldn't have possibly have seen. I just acquired it." He hands Henry the book.

"What does that say? Regina asks" pointing to a page about the Triceratops? Remarkably, the boy reads the pages word for word, including the scientific names.

The video plays. Emma sits there with her mouth hanging open.

"You are amazing," Emma says. She hugs him.

"I love you, Mom," Henry says.  
"I love you too. I couldn't ask for a better kid," she tells him.

"Thank you Mr. Gold, I mean Rumple, or whatever you want to be called." She then does something completely out of character for her. She reaches out to hug the older man. "Merry Christmas," Emma says.

"Merry Christmas Miss Swan; Merry Christmas Grandson" He says.  
"Merry Christmas, Everyone," Henry says.

the end

author's note Does anyone want to read what Henry got from "Grandpa Gold?


	2. Chapter 2

"Lost Moments Reclaimed"

Chapter Two

As requested, Rumple's gift to Henry. Appearances by Storybrooke's favorite Carpenters "Marco" and August - the adult, hunky August - because I miss him; And I'm of the opinion August actually cared for Henry. I'm using the Storybrooke names because they're easier to spell; and I know nothing about spinning or Spinning wheels.

After they leave, Rumple calls about his surprise for Henry.

"Marco, I know your business is slow right now, and Rent is due…"

"Mr. Gold, I have my rent for both the business and house," Marco says.

"That's good to know but that's not really what I'm calling about. I have a job for you and I'll pay you well." Mr. Gold says.

"What do you want done Mr. Gold?" Marco asks.

"DO you remember the castle structure In the wood Henry was so fond of?"  
"Yes. I built it for the children of the town when the boy was Five years old. I'm almost sure that's not a false memory "

"I want to restore the Castle since Our Ex-Mayor, In her "Wisdom," had it torn down after that storm. The only tools I'm good with are the spinning wheel and magic. Since it's for my grandson, I think it'd be more meaningful if I don't use magic."

"So, it's for Henry. It would be a pleasure. My son and I both adore him."  
" Of course. Everyone in this town does," Mr. Gold says. "We'll discuss how much you get when I see the results."  
"Yes, Mr. Gold," Marco replies. He hangs up.

"Son, we have a very Special project."  
"I heard," August tells him as he finishes sanding a table they're building for Ella and Thomas' bedroom.

"Mr. Gold wants us to rebuild Henry's castle for a Christmas present.

"Henry will love that. I know he misses his place; the only place he could be alone in this town," August says.

"The blueprint is in that metal cabinet," the old craftsman tells his son.

Christmas Eve day Henry walks in with Emma again.

"Can you tell me anymore stories about dad as a kid, Grandpa?"

Rumple looks somewhat displeased at the name "Grandpa." "I certainly can, Henry, and will," He says with a huge smile. "I have some good ones for you," he says with a grin. "When he was seven, he loved his daddy and followed me around like a puppy . One day he was going out to get more wool for me. In those days I could only spin wool like any mortal. I needed more wool that my meager flock could provide. I Digress. I know you want to know more about your papa , and not the day-to-day workings of the life of a spinner. Bae begged to go with me even though I wouldn't be back till way after sundown. He kept running off. He was acting like he had eaten a bag of candy even though he rarely got it. He saw a rabbit that needed help. I think an Arrow nicked the little furball. I had been teaching him about healing herbs. I didn't think he was paying attention or understood, but he did. He picked the right plants, ground them up, and treated the wee rabbit. He somehow talked me into letting him keep him. He called him Lucky. I had the hardest time convincing his Mama to let him keep Lucky. I think you got your way with animals partly from your father. Yes, I've seen you rescuing cats from trees both by climbing and charming them down. I should have figured out you were my grandson sooner.

"What was my Grandmother like, Pop-Pop?" Henry Asks.

He gives him a look that says try again with the name. "At first, She was kind and supportive and wonderful wife, I thought; but she had wanderlust that only got worse when I came home wounded from the ogre war.

"Is it true you wounded yourself because A seer told you that that your son would wind up fatherless if you fought?"

The older man gasps, and then says "How did you find that out Henry?"  
"Dad told me," he says simply.  
He suddenly looks ashamed

"Don't be embarrassed, Grandpa Rumple. I think you were brave, in a way. You put your son first, even if others wouldn't understand and thought you were a coward. Dad understood. He thought it was brave.

At this announcement, Rumple tears up, then smiles. "You're smart and kind, just like your father. I'm glad you understand," Rumple tells him with Pride shining in his eyes.

"Do you still have a spinning wheel around?" Henry asks.  
"Yes, I do. Why?" he asks

"I'd like to learn," Henry says.

"You don't need to know the art of the common man. You're a prince and are going to inherit a kingdom, if we return to the Enchanted Forest," he explains.  
"I know, but I would like to learn as much about the old ways as possible," Henry tells him.

"I had heard you were curious about the life we lead there; that you want to learn both swordsmanship and the bow. Your other grandparents are very good at using weapons. Your mother is passable; luckily she has magic." Rumple says with a wicked smile. Henry giggles at that remark. "I can teach you some, but you must be patient. It takes time to be good at spinning. Spinning straw into gold isn't something just anyone can do," he warns his grandson.

"I don't expect to spin straw into gold" Henry reassures him. Gold takes him to a back room and pulls up a chair next to his.

He produces some wool with his magic, and after the thick purple smoke clears he sets it in a basket beside them.  
"Ever felt real wool? Well, real wool conquered by magic, my boy?" Rumple asks the boy who's still wide-eyed looking at the pure white wool.

"I don't think so, sir," Henry says  
"I modeled it on the purest wool I ever saw. Only the best to teach my grandson," he says with a smile. "I couldn't afford the best when I taught Bae; now I can, and I have magic."

Henry feels the wool. "It reminds me of mom's baby blanket even after nearly 30 years after it was made," he says with a smile.

"Of course. The Charmings were royal. They could have the best for their first born.

He shows Henry where to place both the wool and his hands. "You're doing well. You are a quick study, Henry," Rumple tells him.

Just then Rumple's phone rings. "Our project is finished just in time, Mr. Gold. If you don't mind, my boy and would like to see his face when he gets his gift."

"Yes you may," Rumple tells them.

A few minutes later, Emma leads a blindfolded Henry out of the bug, to get his surprise.

He tells his grandson, "You may open your eyes now, Henry"

When he opens his eyes, he can hardly believe them when he sees his beloved castle restored to its to more than its former glory. It's now made of stronger wood. It's also slightly taller and wider with weather proof varnish, with a reddish tint.

"I thought it should be taller if the princess was going to share your special place; and you're getting taller every day, my boy."

"And we added this," August says. He points out a trap door. "A place to hide books or anything else you want or need to."

Henry runs to hug them. First, Rumple. "I love you, Grandpa Gold"

"I like that name, Grandson." He returns the hug.

Then he hugs Marco and August. "Thank you so much for all of that hard work."

"It's not hard work when it's for someone you care about," Marco says.  
"And we both care for you very much Henry," August says. "In fact, I love you. You're a great kid."  
" I love you too August and Marco," He says.

"So far, you're turning out to be a good grandpa, Gold," Emma says.

"Well, thank you, Miss Swan," he says with a smile.  
The Mom and son sit down in their spot enjoying the snow that's started falling on the town.

Suddenly, Rumple pops in the castle with coco with whipped cream and cinnamon, followed by August and Marco. "Merry Christmas, Dearies," he says.

"It's going to be a Merry Christmas," Henry says with a smile.

Sorry it's very late but I hope it's worth it.


End file.
